Kendall Perkins: Stunt Coordinator
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: In which Kendall realizes that she can't stop kick from doing stunts, but if she helps him, he's less likely to mess up and hurt people (and himself). Also, I throw down a gauntlet.


Reality is a funny thing. If one believes String Theory, then for any given reality there exist a multitude of other realities. A single moment can have over a hundred different outcomes, depending on what reality you observe it in. Some of these outcomes could have only slight differences from another, such as a slight change in clothing or location of certain elements, while others could end drastically different.

Today we observe an alternate reality of Mellowbrook. It is the home of one Kick Buttowski and his wingman/stunt coordinator in many realities as well as this one. However, there is a single change in this world that alters the future events. What is this change, you ask? Well, it involves a certain change in the daredevil's relationships with two people. This change will affect all events to come, altering some beyond what you may recognize.

For the sake of simplicity, let us refer to the familiar chain of events as the Suburban Daredevil line. This new line will be called…

**The Daredevil, the Wingman, and the Coordinator.**

Event 1: Birth of the Daredevil, his assistant and… Whatever Kendall Is.

* * *

It started in a cul-de-sac, on a warm summer day. A toy bus came to rest next to a ball forming a long line of various toys. A large-set, 4-year-old boy of Nordic decent repositioned the bus. When his blue eyes determined that the bus was lined up properly, he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Alweady, Kick," he said turning to the small boy wearing a white jumpsuit and helmet. "Are you sure the Twike x5 can make the jump?"

The boy only smirked.

"Don't worry, Gunther," said a girl standing on the curb. She dusted off her pink skirt before straightening her bow and standing tall. The girl glanced down to her Teena Sometimes clipboard (sometimes a clipboard, sometimes a mirror.) and smiled. "By my estimates, the ariosole cans will provide enough thrust to propel Clarence over the obstacles."

The two boys stared at her.

"In English, Kendall," Clarence 'Kick' Buttowski said.

Kendall Perkins sighed. "The whip cream will give you enough speed to clear the jump."

"Oh," the two hummed.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Gunther Magnuson asked.

She frowned. "Boys are so stupid," she grumbled.

"Well, if we're so stupid, why are you helping us?" Kick fired back. "You don't even like stunts."

Kendall huffed, tucking her clipboard under one arm and putting a hand on her hip. "My Daddy said that I should be aware of danger and take steps to prevent it."

Kick raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

"If you mess this stunt up you could hurt yourself, or worse, someone else," she said poking his chest to emphasize her point. "With me helping you, there's less chance you'll screw up."

Kick shrugged. "Whatever, as long as you don't make our stunts less awesome."

Kendall growled before moving to sit on the curb. "Just do your stupid stunt."

He smirked before backing up his tricycle.

Kendall crossed her arms as Gunther stood next to her.

"Go, Kick, go!" the blonde boy yelled as Kick pedaled towards the ramp.

When he got to the ramp, he pressed a button on his handle bars, activating the aerosol cans. His audiences' eyes widened as he flew through the air. His fingers pressed another button, activating the ejection seat as the trike began to descend.

"That wasn't in the plan," Kendall screamed over Gunther's cries of 'Go, Kick!'

The daredevil posed in mid-air, before coming to rest on the already landed tricycle.

"Wooh!" Gunther cheered as he ran to give his buddy a high-five. "That was awesome!"

Kendall didn't share the Norse boy's enthusiasm. She marched over, glaring at the smirking boy.

"You could have hurt yourself with that stupid stunt!" she growled.

"Just the risk every daredevil faces," he responded. "I wouldn't expect a girl to understand."

"So what awesome stunt do you wanna do next?" Gunther said pulling a list out of his pocket.

"Oh, no," she growled snatching the list out of his hands. "You're not doing another stunt until I know everything you plan to do and can make sure you won't hurt anyone." She marched off before any words of protest could be voiced.

"Kick, she took our list," Gunther cried.

"Doesn't matter, Gunther. We can make a new list," he said with a shrug. "Besides," he whispered. "She was right about the whip cream. Imagine how much more awesome our stunts can be with her help."

"I don't know about this, Kick." Gunther frowned.

"Gunther, my friend, this is the start of something awesome," he said with a grin. "With you as my wingman and Kendall as my…" He frowned, wracking his 4-year-old brain for the right word. Eventually, he just shrugged. "Whatever she is, I'll be the best daredevil ever!"

* * *

Just behind a tree, not far from Kick's ramp, sat a blushing Kendall. She clutched the list to her chest as her heart beat fast.

"Something awesome, indeed," she whispered. Her eyes glanced to the list before a smile graced her face. "I'd better start working on this, she said, before running home.

* * *

C.T.K: Well, that's that. My intention was to rewrite events of the show with Kendall there, but here's the thing, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this. There's a delicate balance to adding Kendall to events of the show that I feel I won't be able to apply. So I say this, to all my fellow gods among mortals, those that create and destroy worlds with a flick of the wrist, to all those with the power of Author, I give you this challenge. I can't offer any prizes or anything, so it's less of a challenge and more food-for-muses. To those that with to partake, I present these guidelines (more so a list of things I planning but am not confident enough to do).

* * *

**Event: The "Kendall Perkins: Stunt Coordinator" Challenge:** In which Kendall realizes that she can't stop kick from doing stunts, but if she helps him, he's less likely to mess up and hurt people (and himself).

**The Goal:** To rewrite events from the show with Kendallalongside Kick and Gunther while keeping most of her personality intact.

**The Requirements** (I use the term requirements loosely as, well, it's more of a wish list for me.):

**Article 1 written in gold dust by the Pope:** a KickxKendall angle.

**Article 2 written in silver dust by the Pope's cat:** Keep Kendall close to the T.V. version. The idea is that Kendall is basically working damage control. She can't stop him but she can reduce the damage he causes.

**Article 3 written in silver dust by the Pope's dog:** Kick and Kendall are 'sort of' friends. They don't see eye to eye, so they still fight and things like Pole Position can still happen, but they care about each other to an extent. This also means that she doesn't want Kick expelled. She wishes he'd actually pay attention.

Sidenote: Kendall can also still be dating Renaldo in kind of a gotta-get-over-this-guy-so-I'll-date-someone-more- my-style way, though this doesn't have to be strictly adhered to. I'd just be interesting drama for certain events. Also not all episodes need to be rewritten with Kendall in mind. She's his stunt coordinator, but she doesn't necessarily hang out with him and Gunther. She mostly helps out on the bigger things and maybe accompanies them on adventures, like The Treasure of Dead Man Dave.

* * *

C.T.K: And that's all I got. For those that feel inspired to make something like this, give me a pm so I can read it. See yah!


End file.
